The load sustaining floors of pick-up trucks and cargo vans are subject to much cosmetic damage over a period of time due to the nature of the cargo being hauled and the rough usage that these vehicles customarily encounter. The load floors gradually become dented and severely scratched and partly because of the ribbed floor configuration the floors are difficult and costly to repair. Repainting improves somewhat the appearance of the cargo floor but does not fully restore the marred surface of the metal so that the truck or van is not cosmetically pleasing.
In light of the above, there is a need for a practical economical means to recondition the damaged cargo floors of pick-up trucks and vans so that their original appearance will be substantially completely restored without in any way lessening the utility of the vehicle. Some broadly related proposals are present in the prior art but none is suitable to completely satisfy the stated need which the present invention seeks to completely satisfy in a very simple manner. Examples of the known patented prior art are contained in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,375, 3,814,473, 3,653,710, 3,912,325, 3,652,123, 3,942,239.